The subject matter disclosed herein relates to catalytic reactors and more specifically, to sacrificial coatings that may be employed within catalytic reactors.
Catalytic reactors may be generally used within combustion processes, for example within gas turbine engines or catalytic reformers, to reduce emissions created during combustion. During combustion, compounds such as nitric oxide and nitrogen dioxide (collectively known as NOx) may be formed at high temperatures, for example, temperatures exceeding approximately 1430° C. Catalytic reactors may employ catalysts that lower the reaction temperatures for combustion, thereby reducing formation of these compounds. During certain combustion operations, it may be desirable to protect the catalysts within the catalytic reactors.